Teleportation Devices Are Complicated
by ginsbajn
Summary: Sequel to More Trouble Than It's Worth. Skye figures out that it was not the best idea to make a bet against Hunter, and ponders meeting superheroes. (Now multi-chap)
1. Chapter 1

Skye knew a lot of things.

Unfortunately, one of the things she didn't know was why the hell she ever thought betting against Lance Hunter was a good idea.

Sure, it was harmless at the time. Whoever lost had to help Fitzsimmons with their next experiment. But no. It couldn't be that simple. Then again, this was Skye's life, what did she expect? But Still.

It _had_ to be a teleportation device, just had to. Couldn't be anything else, like say, an anti-gravity ray or _something._ Oh, no, it had to be a teleportation device.

And that was how she found herself standing in the middle of the room with set coordinates- no one would tell her where- and Fury's (Coulson's?) toolbox in hand, praying _please don't let me be permanently vaporized into millions of tiny particles._

That was also how she found herself dropped on a very cold metal table in a place that certainly was not the one she just left. With a vast arrey of weapons pointed at her face. And a bunch of very surprised looking people. Who actually turned out to be the Avengers.

Yeah. Skye's life was messed up. But hey, roll with the punches right? For example.

Ward betrays them, and Hydra destroys S.H.I.E.L.D. _Okay, it's all good. Life can't get worse, so we're okay._

Her father was a psychopathic murderer. _She always wanted to find her parents, when she did, both of them were off their rockers. Alright, fine._

Trip dies and Skye goes through the mist and gets freaky powers. _Nope,_ _this_ _is as bad as it gets._

Turns out there are more inhumans like Skye! And one of them's her mother. _Great! Now we can all be a family! Or not._

The two S.H.I.E.L.D.s are fighting, then the inhumans start a war with both. _Who's side to be on? Her team, her family?_

Her mother tries to kill her, Cal kills Jiying instead. _Can't comprehend why? How was Skye so misled? Turn her back on the team, her_ _real_ _family, for a mother that, in the end, almost killed her?_

Ward tortures Bobbi. _She doesn't care that May wants first dibs, next time she sees that bastard Skye's gonna put a bullet in his brain._

(pretend I'm a line break)

But it turned out okay, Skye didn't get killed by earth's mightiest heroes, thank goodness. She got to meet The Avengers, superheroes extraordinaire- hmm, is Skye a superhero now? She _does_ have super powers.

And, the fun part, finally got to voice her distaste over all of Coulson's and Fury's secrets, and give a bewildered Fury back his toolbox.

So yeah, Fiz and Simmons were ecstatic that it actually worked, because they thought it wouldn't, and Skye was not permanently turned into millions of particles.

It was all okay in the end, and everyone was happy.

Until they weren't.


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I'm back! Please don't kill me? By the way, Skye is staying Skye in this, not Daisy. Dasiy...hmm, doesn't have the same ring to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The day started off normally.

Or, as normal as one's life as an inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D agent could get.

But yeah, Skye's day started off with the same normal everyday insanity that was the team, the same insanity she had quickly gotten used to and come to- dare she say it? -Love.

So of course, something _had_ to go wrong because apparently one could not catch a break around here. Seriously, Skye could literally hear the fates cackling madly as they watched her misfortune.

* * *

Skye was with sparring with May- who had shockingly returned after months of vacation unharmed when the door to the gym slammed open, Fiz rushing in with Coulson close behind.

"DC, what's up?" Skye panted as she rolled away from May's kick.

"We've got a problem," Coulson replied, looking grim.

 _Don't we always,_ Skye thought to herself. She sighed, "What is it now? Wait, don't tell me- it's aliens!"

Coulson gave her a blank look, so she continued, "Uh, evil scientists trying to take over the wold! Oh, oh, oh! I got it!" She exclaims.

"Do enlighten us," Coulson rolls his eyes.

"It's the puppy apocalypse!"

"No, it's worse," He sighs, "The Avengers want to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm updating. Sorry it took so long, but my muse took a vacation and forgot to take me with her...Anyway, I've decided to make this a multi-chap story, if you guys agree?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

A billion curse words that the nuns would have washed her mouth out for ran through Skye's mind in a split second, "They want to what?" She choked, staring at Coulson in utter disbelief.

"They want to meet you," Coulson repeated, with a look of horror and wonderment at the same time on his face. ' _How was that even possible?_ ' Skye privately mused to herself.

She huffed, blowing her short hair out of her face and looked at the team, who had gathered behind AC... ' _DC- Director_ Coulson' she corrected herself immediately, but in the back of her mind, she longed for the more simple days when things hadn't gone to hell in a handbasket yet and the team was family. Back when all of them were family. _That was gone now._

"Well," she pronounced with forced cheer, "Let's go meet some superheroes!"

* * *

Approximately 1 hour, 37 minutes and 28 seconds later, and yes, Skye _had_ counted, thank you for asking, Hunter.

Skye was sitting next to Hunter and Mack, with Fitzsimmons and Bobbi across from her, in the back of a new and improved quintet they had affectionately named Bus II.

She was fiddling with her gun, flipping it up and down and eventually settling to twirling it around her fingers when May turned around in the pilot seat, gave her a dirty look and reprimanded her, more gently, for not handling her equipment with care, and quickly turned back around to go back to her and Coulson's conversation.

She sat back, leaning against the seat and closed her eyes, trying to calm her emotions like May had taught her.

* * *

Mack's POV:

Skye was nervous. Obviously. They all were, really, because when did any of them think that one day they were going to have superheroes- _superheroes, real live superheroes-_ request they meet with you?

Never.

Good, that's what Mack was thinking too.

His thought process was interrupted when Skye's head thumped onto his shoulder, arms curling over his shoulderblades and draping over his chest, gun dangling loosely from her fingers. Mack looked at Hunter and had to stifle a laugh, he was eyeing Skye with an expression of _what the heck do we do now?_ Mack gave a shrug, and shot Hunter a look-back, _I have no idea man._

"I think she's asleep, mate," Hunter whispered, taking the gun out of Skye's hands with more care than Mack had ever seen him exhibit with anyone except Bobbi. He then tucked it away somewhere on his person to give back to Skye at a later date.

Skye let out a little puff of air, and Mack would swear on his mother's grave that of course it _wasn't_ utterly adorable. Who was he kidding? Right. Himself and anyone else who ever happened to ask. And Hunter. Definitely Hunter.

Despite that, Mack allowed himself to smile down at Skye and lightly stroke her short hair. She looked so vulnerable, so...fragile and alone like this. Curled up almost on top of him, Mack was suddenly reminded of how young she really was. How much she had been through. She hid it well, he had to hand it to her, but not well enough.

In that in-between moment in time, on the way to probably the biggest moment of their career, their lives, surrounded by people he cared about- May, Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Bobbi, heck even Hunter! -Mack promised himself that Skye would never be alone again, he'd protect her. After all, that's what partners were supposed to do.

 **A/N: (Edit) After much indecision, I have decided to make this follow the story line more accurately. Ex. Simmons will have been trapped on the alien planet...And the stuff that happened over the winter finale! (Don't worry nothing is really changing!)**


End file.
